The Perfect Shadow
by Summer Frost 13
Summary: Artemis doesn't know what to choose in life anymore- Good:Conscious, Glory. or Bad:No soul, kill. Summary Sucks. because idk if it still might just a one-shot...?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's get to the Point. I have no idea what im doing on fanfiction or even why im writing a story for it. But I guess I just felt like it. (But also I have no idea how to work my account, still learning. I know "like what a noob") But anyways Please Review if you like it or not, if it was good or bad, and if there is any thing major or rewriting that I can or need to fix.**

**I follow by the law and state "I Summer; Do Not own Young Justice or any of the Characters."  
If so, I would have kept the same characters from season 1 for season 2 but still have the same plot for Invasion.  
**

* * *

They say that when "life gives you lemons you make lemonade."  
Whats the point of saying a quote by Dale Carnegie, can't they just say make the best of bad stituations.  
But then again we live in a world that is basically or sarcastically speaking where you follow or be an outcast.  
I would more openly choose the latter, cause it would seem weird, unnatural, and just plain creepy. To follow the same people and have a play by play life, no new changes, no new life style, just be the same person boring, lifeless and no NEW routine. I would choose to be different cause thats how my life is. I would argue, fight or debate for a change and not be like all the rest. Not quoting Linkin Parks song. For me, is when I choose to be like an offbeat note, you hear all the music in aline with each other no random note, no off key instrument, just a wonderful master piece like its conducted my Mozart himself or being painted by Di Vinci. Then when you hear my part, the sencery changes the music is ruined by none other than an offbeat note. But in all of what happened I don't care. Funny if you think about, cause it's perfectly out there that I just want to be an outcast rather than follow.

But see what I jut said, the entire stituation I was saying and making a whole huge entire point just turned into a bad example of me following and going by my own rules and persona. Never stopped and thinked of what could happen if I followed my own reasonings, nevered thought of what trouble layed ahead if I acted on my decisions. What I Hated of my personality is that I'm to damned Head Strong, stupid, dence, unforgivable judgement.  
Idiotic moves, foolish brain and what an non-hero plan.

Those are what come to mind when people hear the name Artemis Crock, or in a world full of heroes, villans or lunatics, I would be Artemis, Tigress or Arty. So many personas, it's hard to keep up in a game full of lies, trust and most of all manipulation. My world if full of those I can't seem to play a wrong part, got to pick all the right moves or else its lights out in other words Death. You either get traught or get dead, learned that from the best. Because in most eyes I'm intrustful, extorsion, power broking and well a perfect Shadow opportative.

But that all changed when I went against my father's words and hid in the shadows and secretly helped that bunch of hero wannabes sidekicks, but as I listened more carefully "partners" is what they want to be called. Trying to earn recognition I see. How it started was when I most frequently went up against my sister Jade Nguyen, aka Cheshire. Second most feared assassin in the world, topped by Lady Shiva. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant trained in several martial arts thought forever is an expert triple-jointed acrobat and uses this skill to move quickly and in the art of Poisons,and of the bigger concern are her artificial fingernails, which she dips in several varieties of poisons. She gives her weapons and other accessories a similar treatment.

People thought of me as crazy for defying the League of Shadows, said they would have my head by morning. But boy were they wrong, got out safely . Thanks to the exsessive training by Lady Shiva and Talia Al' Gul put my through and my trusty weapon of choice Compact Bow and a varity of arrows from Explosives to rienforced steel tips with barbwire for extra care.  
But that's what I really hope for, safely? Was my escape planned out properly? Was it so master minded, that not even Ra's Al' Gul notice it? That not even the most evil and cruel minded Sportsmaster won't come looking for me?

Those are what I ask myself every night...

* * *

**Ok I really hope I get some good reviews, but that might semi happen so not giving up hope.  
ALSO I MAY THINK I NEED ANOTHER OK/SEMI-AWSOME WRITER/PLUBLISHER TO HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY IF I DECIDE TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS ONE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking long for updating it anybody notices. But i thought i won't post another chapter.**

**So yeah i don't onw anything.**

* * *

My life was never that good. I always wondered what I was actually destined to be in life. Cliché, but true. You know without this entire Shadow assassin, Light, and the being born to become a super assassin like the other greats (I think). Even without this Hero vs. Evil grudge or sidekick or partner thingy. I thought I would grow up and maybe be a doctor, or even an Athlete archer. But as I grew up in the Gotham, the bad side. I knew it was never going to happen, for me to dream or even think of hopeless ideas. Funny right, like come on you even had to know it wouldn't happen. I mean, my dad's Lawrence Crock: Sportsmaster to be exact, mom ex-villainess Paula Crock: Huntress and a sister ten times better than me Jade Nyguyen. I still try not to talk about them, I only try to forget. Keyword Try. Our family relationship is strained.

So I thought to try and fix it, being a genius at academics and all that other jazz, I decided to work my way out of the shadow business. Make a name for myself. By starting all over. Even if I ran away from that secret place the shadows were hiding at. Ha! Not so secret, hidden in plain sight. I ran away to/ well back to Gotham, crappy place but still not ready to give up my only fond/ ok child hood memory. Sue me. But I ran back to Gotham to live and take care of my mother. She still works but is crippled, by that sick, sadistic, cruel minded human. Dad. I feel sorry because there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was only eight. My sister 15. By even thinking of it, I still blame myself on why I couldn't do anything. Still haunted by the thought when she didn't come home and my dad coming home with blood on his work clothes saying "Baby girl, for now on it's just going to be you, me and Jade."

Haunted by that whole sentence. But I still say I would not give up on a mom that been there for me whenever she can try.

* * *

_ "Still can't believe I decided to come back to Gotham" Artemis was mumbling about. "Why did I even think about this crazy stupid idea?" She said to herself while looking at her outfit or should I say costume. Which consisted of a dark green mask that covered the head, extending from hairline to cheekbones, a top sleeveless with an arrow on the front, black fingerless gloves, green spandex pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She has a black utility belt and a black pouch strapped on her left leg that is filled with an assortment of tools and weapons. "I must think myself crazy because of this pathetic idea"

"Sheesh I'm even talking to myself"

"You know, every crazy criminal starts out that way. I mean the Joker, Riddler, Mad hatter, heck even Dad." teases Cheshire

Artemis surprised about her sisters appearance replied calmly yet serious "What are you doing here? How'd you even find me?"

"Oh would you like to know, wouldn't you? But it was a hassle looking for my beloved sister without setting off any tips on my where abouts or nosy spy's for Ra's. I mean-"

"Stop stalling. Get to the point or leave before this gets ugly and we both get caught by the Bat and his bird" Artemis snapped.

Jade didn't look at least offended she just smirked and replied "Easy. You would never leave family behind or Mom. I even remember you telling me about coming back to Gotham and forget about the Shadows, live a normal life. But I say, did you think of us dumb? We know what you did, trying to escape. They left it alone. Just waiting for you to mess up."

"I'm not going to be fooled or scared by your little plan of getting me back into that line of work. I quit and don't want any part of it. They can do whatever they want, I'd rather die than be with them" An angry Artemis said.

"That can be happily rearranged Artemis" Avowed Jade

While circling each other, with Jade looking ready to pounce. They didn't give a thought of what was looking down at them. Highly up on a building was Batman himself. Seeing the scene unfolding before him.

"_Punch, dodge, sweep kick, roll out of way" _Artemis thought to herself. Even fighting her own sister was hard, both being taught the same fighting techniques, she never guessed it would be this easy. What with her always being compared to Jade, not living up to anything by being worthless. _Kick, backflip, charge._

"Arty, _Tigress._ You can do better than that, what happen gotten soft?" Cheshire sneered. As she ducked while her sai cut Artemis across the stomach with a small trickle of blood flow.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. It's Artemis. Gave up with that life"

She swung a roundhouse punch.

Cheshire bent backward and felt her knuckles swish past her mask.

"Some ones getting touch-"With a punch to the face, Jade was broken off.

Being fueled with more angry Jade made another slash. Artemis missing the blow by an inch. Not saying anything.

"What cat got your tongue?" Spoken Jade

As Cheshire punched. Artemis ducked.

With punching open are. Cheshire frustrated, kicked. While Artemis jumped and twisted mid-air kicking Cheshire's mask off. Giving a perfect view off a 23 year old woman.

"I think that's enough." A firm voice spoke

Before Jade can be seen, a fast smooth punch to Artemis's face knocking her out was jade's only escape to evade the dark knight and his bird.

But before taking off she made a beeline to her mask than vanished into the shadows of the night.

Leaving her sister, unaware and captive to the Bat and his bird in her unconsious state. But For tomorrow being a new exprience for Artemis. But with one look back, Jade was almost staring to feel sorry, almost.

* * *

**I know bad ending and fighting scene. So sue me. I'm still a rookie. So help me please.**

**But can you Please help me. **

**But Review. good or bad. I don't care. **


End file.
